Modern window shutters, especially roller shutters, consist of a plurality of horizontal slats which are flexibly interconnected along their adjoining edges allowing raising the shutter by winding it up on a horizontal shaft mounted above the window opening. These shutters are lowered to protect the room against unauthorized entry and to darken the room at night, and are raised during daytime to let in air and light, but do not protect the room. Now there is the wish of most people to allow air and light to enter the room, with the shutter down, whereby the room is protected against entry, but is still more or less fully lighted and aired. The last part of this task is effected by the so-called venetian blind having overlapping horizontal slats which may be raised and drawn together above the window by pulling a cord, and which in lowered position may be louvered into parallel alignment. Their drawback is that the slats are of a thin and pliable material which do not protect the room and the window against forceful entry.
On the other hand, roller shutters have been designed with solid slats having their both ends pivotally held in two chains and being provided with cords attached to their outer edges which permit their turning about these pivots into horizontal, louvered state. Their main drawback is the fact that each slat is separately bendable and easily pushed aside for entry into the room, for the reason that the slats are not interconnected along their common edges as in the conventional shutter, and that the louvering mechanism is complicated.
It is, therefore, a foremost object of the invention to provide a roller shutter which will serve as safe protection against entry in lowered position, while simultaneously allowing light and air to enter the room with the slats louvered.
It is another object of the invention to provide a roller shutter of simple construction making its operation easy and simple.
And it is a final object to provide shutters of this kind at low cost to allow their installation in every dwelling.